


I'm gonna give all my secrets away

by Wolfs_Got_Jokes



Series: We're going back where we belong [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Got_Jokes/pseuds/Wolfs_Got_Jokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is forced to tell his father about being in a polyamorous relationship with a pack of werewolves and a hunter.</p>
<p>He sure as hell won't suffer through this alone. So naturally he makes Scott suffer along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Author's Note:**

> So, parents in this one. I had so much fun writing this, but it somehow grew into a monster. Enjoy!

Stiles expected a totally relaxing afternoon with his father when he got to the house. Melissa and Scott were out to spend some quality time together so it was just the two of them today.

What he did not expect was the sheriff sitting at their kitchen table, looking at him with a look on his face that Stiles would categorize as the-apocalypse-is-near or I-have-never-been-more-disappointed-in-you. He’s not sure what he’s hoping for. Especially since the end of the world might actually be a thing, with the witches and stuff.

“Hey Dad”, Stiles tries to go for casual, “What’s up, everything good?”

“Sit down, son.”                                       

Well, that didn’t work so well.

“Dad? What is it? Did I…did I do something wrong? Did something happen?”

If anything his dad looks more disapproving:”That’s what I’m asking you, Stiles. Can’t think of anything that would make you feel guilty or anything?”

“Not really, no. Can you just tell me, because this is starting to freak me out.”

“I saw you…on Wednesday”, his father looks at him like he expects Stiles to know what he’s talking about. Stiles really doesn’t.

“Wednesday. I can’t really think of anything I might have done wrong there.  I’m pretty sure I didn’t drive too fast and I went to school so…I’m not sure what you’re trying to accuse me of here.”

“Really Stiles? You could at least have the decency to not play dumb. I doubt you’re not feeling terribly guilty right now. How can you do this to Scott? He’s been your best friend since you were little boys. I really thought I raised you better.”

“Whoa, wait up. What?” Stiles looks at him, helplessly waving his arms around,”I would never do anything to hurt Scott. Never! I actually didn’t see him much that day, only in school. I was out with All…oh.”

“Yes, Stiles, oh! I saw you kissing your best friend’s girlfriend. How could you? The worst part though is that you pretended like it didn’t even matter. And believe me, it certainly did. That wasn’t the kind of kiss you might share with a friend. That was the kind of kiss you share with someone you are in love with…and it did indicate that there would be more than just kissing as soon as you were somewhere private. I really thought I raised you better”, Stiles’ father looked at him, anger and disappointment on his face.

“Ok, this is…shit, this is bad. But not…no! I’m not admitting anything here, I just…how do I?” Stiles breathes in and out a few times, thinking about the best way to solve this.

“Alright, alright. Dad, let me call Scott and Melissa, and ask if they can come over. I think this needs to be discussed by all of us.”

The Sheriff looks a little less angry at that:”At least you’re willing to tell him, although you’re aware that he’ll be hurt, right?”

“What? No Dad, that’s not…okay just wait here while I call him, ok?” Stiles couldn’t tell his father that Scott would probably laugh about all this, because that he doubted that his father would feel better about it then. He would probably think Stiles was crazy…or Scott. Or both of them once he heard the truth.

Stiles took out his phone and dialed Scott’s number. He was a little reluctant to come over at first, but the seriousness in Stiles’ tone made him promise that they would be there as soon as possible.

“They are on their way”, he told his father, “do you mind if I make dinner while we wait?”

“If it makes you feel better, go ahead”, his father really does sound very angry.

Although Stiles knows that he didn’t do anything wrong hearing the disappointment in his father’s voice hurts. What is even worse though is the fact that his father honestly believes that he would hurt Scott like that. The more objective part of his brain tells him that Scott is like a second son to the sheriff so of course he would try to protect him. Stiles is glad that he does most of the time. And really, he saw Stiles with Allison and apparently there was no room for misinterpretation there. Shit! Usually it’s easier to avoid being seen on a date, with all the werewolf super senses…that him and Allison don’t have. Damn!

Stiles tries to concentrate on cooking, but he’s nearly going out of his mind. He never wanted to tell his father and Melissa like this. He wanted to think about what he’d say before, maybe have Lydia there for facts that him and Scott could never get across like she can, he wants to freak out with Scott about it for at least a week and most of all he wants Derek to not get in trouble.

Those are things that won’t happen now. He’s really fucking nervous, he’s shaking and he nearly knocks over something while trying to cook every few seconds. His Dad eying him suspiciously doesn’t help at all. So, he’s a mess and really doesn’t want to deal with this.

A few minutes later Scott bursts though the door, looking worried:”Stiles! Are you okay, I could hear your heart beating miles away.” Before Stiles can even comprehend the situation Scott has his arms wrapped around him. He catches his father’s eye, who seems to look even more disapproving. He probably thinks about what a bad friend Stiles is and how much he really doesn’t deserve his friendship and loyalty.

“Scott, I’m okay. I promise, okay. Look Dad, is it okay if I talk to Scott alone first?”

“Whatever you want, as long as I’ll get an explanation at some point tonight. It better be a good one.”

“Right, uh, hey Melissa. We’ll…be right back,” he takes Scott’s hand and drags him into the living room, both of their parents watching in confusion.

Stiles closes the door behind them and decides that it’s probably for the best if he just starts talking, because Scott looks way more concerned than he should:”Okay, before you freak out, no one is in danger of dying anytime soon. But I fucked up, really bad. Well me and Allison. Remember that we were on a date on Wednesday? My dad saw us, kissing and now he thinks that she’s cheating on you with me and that I’m a horrible person and don’t deserve you as a friend.”

“What? Did he really say it like that?”

“No, of course not, but it’s pretty obvious. Anyway, I think the best thing we could do right now is just tell them, because I really can’t come up with any kind of story that would explain me making out with your girlfriend. Well, expect my father’s theory, but I’d prefer if we wouldn’t keep that one up”

“Yeah, no. I guess you’re right. We should do this…”, Scott looks at Stiles, nervousness obvious in the way he tries to not fidget, because he knows it would make Stiles even more nervous.

“It will be okay, right Scott? They won’t…hate us?”

“Of course not, why should they, it will be fine. Just perfect”, Scott tries to laugh but it sounds forced and strained, which makes Stiles look even unhappier. Scott can’t take this, he hates to see him suffer.

“Hey, Stiles come on. Look at me”, he takes Stiles’ hands in his:”I know this is scary and I know you’re hurt because of the things your father said, but…they love us. They want us to be happy. It will be okay.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right, let’s just…do this before I have a heart attack”, he tries to move but Scott refuses to let him go just now:”Wait, let me just”, he presses his lips to Stiles’ as lightly as possible.

After a few moments he can feel his best friend relax and he lets him go again:”There, better, We’ll be fine”, he stops for a few seconds to think:”…but if we tell them anyway would it be alright to hold your hand, just you know…because.”

Stiles actually smiles at that.”Sure, that’d be nice”, he takes Scott’s hand, “There, let’s do this then. Come on.”

They go back into the kitchen, Stiles clutching at Scott’s hand so hard it would hurt anyone without werewolf strength. The sheriff and Melissa look at them expectantly. Judging from the way Melissa looks at Stiles, his father must have told her something. It’s a weird mix of suspicion and disbelief.

For a few endless feeling seconds nobody says anything. Their parents sitting beside each other looking up at Stiles and Scott who stand in the doorway awkwardly.

It’s Stiles who finally finds the courage to start the conversation:”Alright, first of all, this is not how I, we imagined this conversation to happen, not at all, but we’ll have to make the best of it. It’s true that I was on a date with Allison and yes I kissed her, but I would never, not in a million years do something to hurt Scott and neither would Allison. Scott knew about it.”

Scott noddes along in agreement. Their parents look confused.

“So you and Allison aren’t going out anymore?” Melissa asks.

“No, no. We are still together. Just not…only the two of us”, Scott looks unsure about how to continue, turning to Stiles for help.

The sheriff looks at them, confusion clear on his face:”So you’re both dating Allison. Did I get this right?”

Stiles sighs:”Okay, okay. Let me explain it all. Then you can ask questions. So you know about werewolves and you know that we, the pack, are really close as a group. I mean we kinda all crashed into this whole situation having absolutely no idea what we’re doing most of the time, but since we all found our place in the pack it’s gotten better. We really are good for each other and I don’t know, things just started developing from there and now we’re all together. Like all of us, the whole pack. Basically we do normal relationship things just…with more people. I know how that sounds but, we fell in love. What can you do? And I mean, that’s nothing compared to werewolves right? So yes, we’re both dating Allison and each other, and some other people.”

The sheriff and Melissa look at them. It’s hard to read their expressions but Stiles thinks that they did not really understand what he was trying to say. His father opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but closes it again. Scott’s still holding his hand like his life depends on it.

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best way to explain, but I really don’t know how to do it. It’s called polyamory and it’s not even that uncommon. Lydia could probably give you facts, but basically it’s just the principle that you can love more than one person. Equally, at the same time”, Stiles tries again.

There’s more uncomfortable silence after this and only Scott’s presence beside him is stopping Stiles from having a panic attack right now.

Finally, Melissa says something:”I don’t think I understood this correctly. When did this happen, who exactly is involved and how does something like this even work?”

This time it’s Scott who answers, glad that his mother mostly sounds confused and not upset:”Well, some relationships were already there, like Erica and Boyd and me and Allison or Jackson and Lydia so it’s hard to name an exact date or anything. It just happened, but I think the first time we talked about it was around July? Something like that”, he looks at Stiles for confirmation, both well aware of the fact that Scott forgot to mention that Stiles and Derek were also a thing before everything else.

The sheriff nods.”So, the two of you, Allison, Lydia and Jackson, Erica and Boyd. I’m guessing the Lahey boy, too?”

“Yes, of course, Isaac.”

“Anyone else?” the sheriff looks like he knows the answer, but wants them to confirm it.

Stiles takes in a deep breath. “Uh, yeah, Derek.”

“I feared so, you are aware of the fact that if either of you are doing anything sexually with him that’s actually illegal?” Stiles’ father looks at both of them, worried and disappointed and with a look that clearly indicates that he would rather not talk about this.

“Uhm well, yeah we know this…technically. But Derek never forced us to do anything, he’s actually really…well he doesn’t like the fact that we’re underage either,” Stiles tries to explain.

“Boys, we know that Derek is not a bad guy, but you have to understand us here. This relationship does not sound like something that would happen just like that and since Derek is older…we’re just worried,” Melissa tells them.  

“Mom, we know all this. It was a decision all of us made together, honestly. Derek really didn’t force anything on us. We’re happy like this and we’re sorry we didn’t tell you earlier.”

“Alright, alright.  You two seem to know what you’re doing. I still have questions though. The first of those would be since when either of you is attracted to boys?” Melissa asks again.

“Melissa, I don’t think I even want to know that. Not that I have a problem with it, but still. No offense boys”, the sheriff interrupts before either of them can answer.

“Uhm that just, I mean have you seen Derek? Or Jackson? Boyd? Isaac? Scott? Who could say no to that, really?”

His father looks even more uncomfortable, but Melissa is smiling and the dopey grin Scott gives him is more than enough to make up for his father being a little disturbed.

“Okay, I don’t think we need to discuss this any further. So, where exactly are you heading with this, I mean this does not sound like a thing that will go on forever, especially if some of you go away for college and stuff, did you think about this already?”

Stiles heart jumps in his chest. The thing is, they haven’t really talked about this, trying to avoid the topic, scared that the other’s might feel like this is something they should be breaking up over.

Stiles tries to give their parents a sufficient answer anyway, “It’s not really something we talked about, to be honest. I can only speak for myself here. As far as I know pack is not something you can break off that easily, a wolf needs it by instinct and I know that I am pack to and I…I need them, I don’t know what will happen in the future, but if we go away for college, I’d hate to see us splitting because of that, but that’s just my opinion.”

Scott looks at him, wide eyed as if he’s trying to figure something out, “Stiles, are you actually doubting that? I don’t know, it always felt like…forever to me to be honest,” he looks unsure now, like the thought has occurred to him for the first time now.

Stiles just wanted to kiss him in this moment, because this was what he loved about Scott. Unlike Stiles he trusted his feeling, and did not over think every little detail. Scott felt that they belonged and he trusted that, even if he was aware of the difficulties, while Stiles would sometimes freak out fearing to lose them all, because they didn’t want him anymore.

So Stiles felt like kissing Scott, because he’s amazing and so he did, well aware that their parents were watching. They would have to get used to it now. The way Scott smiled at him afterwards totally made up for the fact that his dad looked like he’d rather be somewhere else.  

“Well, that was cute”, Melissa commented, “I always knew that you too would be inseparable forever, I guess this is just further proof. Can I ask another question? You don’t have to answer, but I’d really like to know. What do you see in each of them? I don’t want any details here, but is it more of a group thing or would both of you say that you are totally in love with each of them for different reasons. It would help me understand if you could explain a little more.”

Scott and Stiles look at each other, unsure where to start, but in the end it’s Stiles who once again decides to just talk and see where it goes, “Again, I can only speak for myself, but I’m sure I’m in love with all of them, for different reasons, not because the whole group thing kinda forced us into anything, not even unconsciously. I’m not sure where to start here, but for the sake of my beloved father I’ll try the girls first. I have been in love with Lydia since forever, literally. She’s intelligent, and beautiful and witty. She’s just…amazing. I always felt like I was the only one who saw her completely, but that’s just not true. Jackson does, and Allison and the other’s too. What I had to understand with her was that she wasn’t an evil bitch for turning me down, once I accepted that she just didn’t have feelings for me, well I was glad to be her friend. And I saw so much more of her like that, she’s loyal and brave and she knows what she wants. I fell in love with her all over again, but this time she did too. Believe me there is nothing better than Lydia Martin giving you a smile that’s not mocking or pitying. Then there’s Erica. If you look at her for the first time it’s just overwhelming and breathtaking because she’s so beautiful and she knows how to make sure everyone sees, but she’s so much more. She’s been through so much before she became a wolf and if she lets you past her whole she-wolf badass attitude she’s just this nice, shy insecure girl, who loves comic books and cuddling. Don’t get me wrong, she’s both parts pretty much equally, she is totally bad-ass and will take no shit from anyone, but she’s also really protective and great if she cares about you. And Allison, god where do I even start with her? Have you seen her smile? She’s just so breathtaking and the nicest person I know. She’s the daughter of freaking werewolf hunters and she’s still with us, even though she lost her mother in all this. Allison, it has been complicated with her and Derek and Boyd and Erica, because things happened…but they got over it, and a huge part of that was her being determined to get over all the hate that has been inflicted on her by most of her family and she did it so great, and she loves us, truly and honestly, all of us. She’s with us because she wants to be and not just because she might lose Scott if she hadn’t joined the pack. She needs this part of the pack, the belonging and protecting just us much as we do. She’s her own person and she chose to not let her family influence her anymore and that’s the bravest thing I can imagine. And after all this she’s still smiling at everyone and able to comfort you whenever it might be needed. She’s just really awesome. Although I’d like to point out here that I never, not even once thought about her as anything more than a friend while she was only Scott’s girlfriend, because I wouldn’t even think about something that would hurt Scott like that, because he’s my best friend. Just making this clear again,” Stiles takes in a deep breath, only just realizing how much he just talked. He feels Scott wrap his arm around his waist and shoots him a grateful smile, he didn’t mean to say the last part but the fact that his father thought he would betray Scott like that hurt him more than he’d like to admit.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I didn’t want to believe it either, but I could only guess from what I saw and what I believed to be the truth. You two should have told us sooner. Believe me every part of me was searching for an explanation, but it was the only one I could find,” the sheriff tries to explain looking apologetic.

“So, do you like the truth better or would you have preferred your version?” Stiles asks, trying to make it sound as casual as possible, but he’s aware that he’s asking his father for his approval and if he would refuse to give it, he can’t really think about it.

“It’s a lot to wrap your head around and we will have another conversation about Derek Hale, but it’s definitely better than the alternative. And I’m glad you told us. If you want to continue your speech now, Melissa was right it actually helps.”

Both Scott and Stiles look visibly relieved after this and Stiles continues talking, “Alright, so, Jackson. Remember when we hated him Scott? I still don’t know how we ended up like this. Well, okay I do. He’s a douche and an asshole, a really pretty asshole but that’s not the point. Out of all of us he probably had the most trouble fitting into the pack, but he’s probably also the one who needs it the most. Jackson, he never felt like he belonged anywhere, that he was accepted no matter what his social status is, what car he drives, how much money he has, how good he is at Lacrosse. He never thought he was worth being loved without it, and then the whole Kanima-stuff happened last year and I think he was just really lost, he probably wouldn’t have made it without Lydia. It’s complicated with him, at first he refused to let anyone close to him, but well…we can all be pretty patient if we have to. It’s hard for him to show that he cares about anyone, but he does. He’s still making rude comments wherever he goes, but he would never do anything to hurt anyone on purpose. He’s trying really hard and I think he’s settled into this relationship now. It just took him longer than the rest. It’s actually nice with him, because he can be caring and sweet, he just doesn’t do it very often. It’s working though, I don’t know why but I actually fell in love with Jackson Whittemore,” Scott is nodding along to his words and Stiles takes that as a sign that he found the right words to somehow bring his point across, “Boyd, my god he’s awesome. I know it’s hard to get a good impression of him, because he’s usually quiet, but that’s what makes him so loveable. He just listens most of the time and he’s perfectly happy with it. He doesn’t need to be the center of attention to know that he’s appreciated. He’s funny and he adores us and so so careful sometimes, like he fears he will hurt us somehow. He’s also the best cuddler out of all of them, he’s just…Boyd. He`s solid and steady and he keeps us all calm and grounded. He became a wolf because he was lonely, so yeah…I guess he’s not alone anymore, although it’s a shame we never noticed him before, because everyone should have a Boyd in their life. We have now though and that’s pretty great. God, I feel like the only words coming out of my mouth are awesome and love. Anyway, Isaac. He’s the cutest werewolf ever, not even Scott can keep up with his puppy eyes. He’s been through a lot before he got turned and sometimes he’ll go quiet, but most of the time you wouldn’t even notice that he’s had a rough time. He’s so alive and always eager to make everyone happy. I mean he’s also really shy and insecure sometimes but most of the time he laughs and makes everyone smile. I think he really needed to know that people still care about him and he has all of us now and you can just really, really see how much he loves that. I don’t know how people don’t love Isaac, he’s just great, and loyal and also really pretty, have you seen his face? Okay, okay I think it’s enough. So do you want me to talk about Scott, too? Because that would basically be everything I always loved about him with the addition of making out and having sex and I don’t think you want to hear that”, Stiles stops talking again, Scott giving him a gentle slap on the head for the last comment, but he’s smiling so Stiles thinks that they are okay.

“Please, Stiles, we really don’t need to hear that. How about you talk about Derek, huh? I’d really like to hear what you have to say here”, his father comments.

“Right, uhm Derek. He’s well Derek. He’s grumpy and barely smiles. He has the worst trust issues in the world and has made many, many mistakes in the last few years. What people tend to forget though, what Scott and me forgot when we first met him is that he had no one to tell him what to do. His whole family died in a fire. Did you know that he had a younger brother and two younger sisters? His only person to turn to got killed by his uncle. He had to learn how to deal with all this shit alone. I think when he turned Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, it was a really not well thought trough try to rebuild what he had before. A pack, a family. Everyone seems to forget that Derek is still pretty young himself. He was young and alone and blaming himself for the death of everyone he loved. But he tried to keep it all together. He chose the people he chose because he knew that they needed someone, he underestimated the problems that came with it, but how could he have known that? There was no one around to teach him. And still he tried to help, he saved my life more often than I can count, he saved Scott’s life, he tried to be there for Isaac, he did everything he could. When we all finally joined his pack I think that was the first time he felt like maybe things could be alright again. He hides the fact that he has no fucking clue what he’s doing most of the time quite well, but that doesn’t mean we don’t see it. He tries really hard to be a good Alpha and he was totally against this thing when it began but now…he’s protective, and he cares about us and even though he’s absolutely shit with emotions he still tries to talk to us if someone’s hurt and he just. He can actually be funny and he’s way smarter than people probably realize and to be completely honest I know the age thing is freaking you out, but Derek spent the most part of his teenage years mourning the loss of his family and although he always claims that he hates going on dates and these typical teenage things I think he actually enjoys catching up a little sometimes. I mean yes he’s still older and everything, but maybe you can think about it like that? And Derek really does love us, he actually let us talk him into rebuilding the house which was really hard for him, so I think we’re really making progress here. And Derek’s trying really hard to be a good Alpha, which means that he only orders us around if it’s really necessary, usually decision making is pretty democratic for us, well at least on important things. So yeah, that’s what I have to say about all this,” Stiles ends his speech looking relieved that it was only mildly embarrassing and  sappy, he still hopes that Scott will never tell the others what he just said about them.

“Well, then, Scott do you have anything to add?” Melissa asks him, but she’s already smiling so both, Stiles and Scott are pretty sure that they will survive this conversation.

“Not really no. Stiles said it better than I ever could. Just, I should probably mention that without Stiles we wouldn’t be where we are now. He keeps us together, because he’s awesome and understanding and just Stiles. And just, I know this must be really weird to you but we know what we’re doing. So, I’m glad we don’t have to lie to you any longer and I have you can understand us.”

“Understanding is a big word here, Scott,” the sheriff says, “but as long as you two are happy we can at least accept it.”

Melissa nodes in agreement, “We’re proud of you, we’re aware of the fact that your lives are a lot more complicated than they should be and while we would prefer you two to live a more normal life we’re happy if you found people that make you two happy.”

There’s lots of hugging then. Stiles and Scott are both really relieved that their parents finally know and the sheriff and Melissa are glad that their sons trusted them with this.

The rest of the day goes a lot more smoothly, Stiles and Melissa cook while Scott has to answer more questions to the sheriff, but the mood is relaxed their parents more interested than judging.

It’s a good day, they eat and they talk and although it’s not much different than before it feels so much better. Because Stiles can just kiss Scott whenever he wants and Scott can talk about how great Lydia’s hair looks and how much he loves Isaac’s scent and it’s good.

Before they leave they have to promise to have a ”meeting the parents” dinner with all of them and they already know that that will be stressful but totally worth it.

*

Although it wasn’t planed the best friends decide to head over to the Hale house after spending the evening with their parents. They actually were supposed to sleep at their homes, separately, since it was a school night and their parents still had strict rules on how many nights a week they were allowed to spend somewhere else. Today they actually got permission to leave probably only because the sheriff and Melissa needed some time alone after all the revelations that day, too.

While the day might have went way better than expected they are still exhausted once Stiles parks his Jeep besides Derek’s Camaro.

Derek’s inside, sitting in the kitchen over a book. He’s already looking at them expectantly when they enter the room, “I thought we agreed on everyone sleeping at their home tonight?” It’s a thing they do, trying to schedule when they spend the night together with all of them, because it’s easier to convince their parents the more they are, just friends hanging out always sounds better than two people alone.

“Yeah, that was the plan, but things happened and we’re mostly just exhausted now and didn’t want to sleep alone,” Stiles answers. Derek immediately looks concerned not at all unsuspiciously checking both of them for injuries, “What happened? Are you okay?”

He’s on his feet faster than any of them can look, clearly worried. “Relax Derek, it’s nothing bad. We just…had to tell our parents about us, all of us. It didn’t go to bad, but we’re tired, really really tired.”

Derek looks like he wants to ask more questions as fast as possible, but another look at Stiles who’s leaning heavily into Scott trying not to fall asleep right on the spot, makes him forget his curiosity and the panic he feels creeping up in his chest. Instead he easily picks up Stiles, nudges Scott in the direction of the stairs and guides them both towards one of the bedrooms. He gently drops Stiles on the bed. Scott just stands there looking like he’s too tired to even comprehend the concept of going to bed. Derek sighs and steps closer to him, “Scott, are you still with me? Come on, lift your arms.” Scott does and Derek helps him take off his shirt, “Go to bed Scott, I’ll be right with you. I think you two can take off the rest of your clothes yourself” Derek directs Scott towards Stiles, who opens his arms for him. Derek takes off his own clothes, while Stiles and Scott work on their pants.

When he’s done Derek climbs into bed with them. His plan had been to cuddle up behind Stiles, but the younger boy was having none of that: “No, Derek. Can you go in the middle, please? We need you”, he looked up at the alpha with pleading eyes. “Yes, Derek, please”, Scott added, the wolf in him longing for his alpha’s approval after an emotional exhausting day. It wasn’t just the wolf though. The human side of him felt the need to be close to Derek right now just as much. They might have not been on the best terms for a long time, but he learned to love Derek, to feel save with him and right now he really needed to be close to him, just as much as Stiles did.

Derek sighed and moved Stiles around until he was lying in the middle. Both Scott and Stiles immediately moved close to him and put their heads on his chest, while Derek wrapped his arms around them. Scott moved around until he managed to cover them all under a blanket.

“You are alright, right? With your parents?”

“Yes, they took it well, although I’m not sure they understood it all, but they support us. My dad said you’ll have to talk to them again, but I think you won’t get in trouble. They also want to have dinner with all of you, so they can meet all our girl- and boyfriends. It went a lot better than expected”, Stiles tells him.

“Good, we can work with that. We’ll worry about the rest tomorrow. Go to sleep”, Derek tells them, running his hand through Scott’s hair.

“I’m so glad they know. I love you all”, Scott says, already half asleep.

“Yeah, I agree with Scott. I love you”, Stiles agrees.

Derek doesn’t say anything, but he tightens his grip around both of them, before closing his eyes as well. They would deal with all of it, tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I tried to make their reactions as realistic as possible. Feel free to critisize, comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
